counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Competitive
Counter-Strike: Global Offensive is the first Counter-Strike game to include a built-in competitive mode to appeal to the professional and competitive player by being structured similarly to professional tournament play including swapping sides, friendly fire, and locked teams. Overview Unlike casual mode, competitive mode always pits two teams of 5 against each other in a 30 round match. The roundtime is 1 minute 55 seconds and the bomb timer is 40 seconds. It is not possible to switch sides during the game except at the halftime. After the first 15 rounds, the game reaches halftime and the two teams will switch sides. The first team to score 16 points wins the game. If both teams score a total of 15 points by the end of the 30th round, the match will end in a tie. Games can also end prematurely if one team surrenders to the other. A vote to surrender must be unanimously agreed upon, and the vote is locked until a team member abandons the match. Additionally, starting with the update, players were required to have a profile rank of at least Private Rank 3 to be eligible for competitive matchmaking. Differences from casual modes The economy of the competitive mode is different from that of the casual mode. All kill awards are doubled compared to the casual mode, the money cap is $16000, and all players start the pistol round with $800 instead of $1000. Other differences include the ability to purchase two flashbangs instead of just one. Friendly Fire and team collision are always on and cannot be turned off. Also, armor and kits are not received automatically, and must be purchased at the start of the round. Spectating is much more limited compared to the casual mode. Players are only allowed to spectate other players on their own team and third-person view is not possible. On the flip side, full team chat (both voice and text) are enabled regardless of the player being alive or dead. Beginning a match Unlike the casual game modes, the player is given the option to choose which map will be played by using checkboxes. By default maps from the active duty group are already selected, however, the player can choose to include maps from the reserves group and, if there is an active operation, the operations group as well. Post match review The player can re-watch a completed match by clicking on the Watch tab from the main menu. The 8 most recent matches will be temporarily stored for the player to watch and analyze as a spectator. The review is not available to players if the game is cancelled when a player fails to connect in time during the warmup period.. Professional play Competitive mode is used exclusively in professional tournaments such as ESL One tournaments, or professional gaming leagues such as CEVO. The standard competitive setup can be modified slightly to accommodate the tournament/leagues rules, such as 6 rounds overtime in the case of ties. Professional gaming is also referred to as eSports, and is closely tied to the CS:GO community. A portion of the proceeds from eSports keys go towards cash prizes in official Valve sponsored tournaments. Skill groups Starting with the update, skill groups were introduced to help the player understand how the competitive matchmaking works. When entering a Competitive game, the matchmaking system will try to place the player with other players around the same skill level. Players new to the competitive matchmaking mode will not have a skill group. To keep the game balanced for novice and experienced players, joining a competitive mode without a rank will place the player with others with no skill group or a low level skill group. Additionally, players without a skill group are limited to two competitive match wins per day until they are placed in a skill group by winning '''10 matches to get a rank (or drawing a match after your 9th win). Players who are Master Guardian II or above cannot party with players that are unranked. If a player does not participate in competitive matchmaking for 4 weeks, the player's skill group will be hidden, and will require the player to win or draw an additional competitive match to be re-placed in a skill group. Competitive matchmaking cooldown If a player has abandoned a match, cheated, or otherwise has committed poor sportsmanship, the player will receive a competitive matchmaking cooldown. When a player has a competitive matchmaking cooldown, the player cannot participate in any competitive matches for the duration of the cooldown. The player will be notified of any existing cooldowns by a yellow banner at the top of the main menu page stating the reason and the remaining length of the cooldown.The first cooldown will last for 30 minutes, the second is 2 hours, then 24 hours, and lastly 7 days. If you haven’t received a cooldown for a week, your level will go down by a level each week, starting after any existing cooldowns have expired. For example, once a 24 hour cooldown is over you would have to wait a week till the cooldown level (if you do not trigger another cooldown) goes from 24 hours back to 2 hours. '''Possible reasons for a cooldown Most of the actions that can trigger a cooldown only count when they occur during competitive matchmaking games. ;* Abandoning a match :Leaving a competitive match mid-game, through direct player action or in-action. Losing network connection while in-game will yield the same result as abandoning a match. :Leaving or failing to connect to the server within the warmup period is also considered match abandoning. ;* Team disruption :Activities such as teamkilling, excessive team damage, or a player being repeatedly vote-kicked from matches in competitive matchmaking. ;* Cheating :Use of 3rd party programs, scripts, or other hacking techniques in competitive or casual matchmaking. ;* Idling :Excessive idling *'Suiciding' : 'Excessive suiciding (e.g. jumping off a building) will result in a cooldown. ;* Excessive kicking :Kicking or attempting to kick too many people can result in a cooldown happening eventually. : 'Cooldown lengths During a cooldown period, a player cannot play any competitive matchmaking, but can still play any of the casual game modes, including community servers or locally-hosted servers running the competitive rule set. Cooldown levels drop by 1 level after a week with no additional offenses. There is no known limit to how many levels a person can get. * Level 1 - 30 minutes * Level 2 - 2 hours * Level 3 - 24 hours * Level 4+ - 7 days Rematch Once a match has finished, players can vote to have a rematch with the current teams. Like surrender votes, the vote must be unanimous, but require all 10 players to still be connected to the server. After the vote succeeds, the map will be reloaded with the same teams for another match with the same rules. If not all 10 players are connected to the server, then the vote will not be offered, and instead an error message will pop up in chat saying, "Not offering rematch because not all 10 players are connected." The feature was quietly removed from the public server matchmaking as part of the update. The feature is still available when playing locally. Gallery Overview Disconnected_from_camp_match.png|Notice shows when player abandon competitive match. Skill Groups Csgo-competitive-skillgroup1.png|Silver I Csgo-competitive-skillgroup2.png|Silver II Csgo-competitive-skillgroup3.png|Silver III Csgo-competitive-skillgroup4.png|Silver IV Csgo-competitive-skillgroup5.png|Silver Elite Csgo-competitive-skillgroup6.png|Silver Elite Master Csgo-competitive-skillgroup7.png|Gold Nova I Csgo-competitive-skillgroup8.png|Gold Nova II Csgo-competitive-skillgroup9.png|Gold Nova III Csgo-competitive-skillgroup10.png|Gold Nova Master Csgo-competitive-skillgroup11.png|Master Guardian I Csgo-competitive-skillgroup12.png|Master Guardian II Csgo-competitive-skillgroup13.png|Master Guardian Elite Csgo-competitive-skillgroup14.png|Distinguished Master Guardian Csgo-competitive-skillgroup15.png|Legendary Eagle Csgo-competitive-skillgroup16.png|Legendary Eagle Master Csgo-competitive-skillgroup17.png|Supreme Master First Class Csgo-competitive-skillgroup18.png|Global Elite Skillgroup expired.png|"Expired" - Unused skill group icon Skillgroup none.png|"None" - Unused skill group icon Trivia * The Zeus x27 was originally unavailable in competitive mode, but was added after an update. * The default "freeze time" is 15 seconds, rather than 6 seconds from earlier games. * After an update, being kicked from the game as a result of a "votekick" will not count as a player abandoning the match, and thus the vote to surrender will not be unlocked. * Occasionally, the SEAL Team 6 quote "Let's Roll" that is said when the player joins the game will glitch and stutter, making it sound like "Let's Roll-oll". The glitch gained much notoriety within the community and became a meme. A sticker in Sticker Capsule 2 was designed after the meme. * Replaced Competitive mode "Join in Progress" matchmaking system with "Queued" matchmaking. * Searching for a Competitive game, either from "Find a Game" or "Play with Friends," will enter the player/s ( between 1 and 5 ) into a waiting queue. Once 10 compatible players are found then the game will begin. * Players that disconnect from a match can reconnect to it from the main menu or abandon it. Abandoning a game will :result in a cooldown period during which no new competitive match can be joined. * Note: Elo will be recalibrated for the new matchmaking system over the coming weeks. ; : * Added three restrictions to Competitive Matchmaking: ** If a player does not have a competitive Skill Group, they will not be able to queue in a party with a player having a very high Skill Group ** Accounts are restricted to two Competitive wins per day until they receive their competitive Skill Group ** Unless they are in a party of 5, players will not be able to queue for Competitive Matchmaking if their skill group range is very large. ; * Removed Rematch option after completing a match in public server competitive matchmaking. }} See also *Casual External Links *Competitive Skill Groups FAQ on CS:GO Blog *Competitive Matchmaking FAQ on CS:GO Blog uk:Змагальний режим Category:Global Offensive gameplay Category:Game modes